Fifty Shades of Secrets
by ChristiAnaGrey
Summary: Set a few months after their wedding and honeymoon. Now newly weds Anastasia and Christian Grey. return to their normal life of Business meetings & office duties. But as Always Drama is only a few steps away.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Our First Ever FanFiction So please be be nice. We are open to input from anyone. feel free to comment.**

 **ALL Characters Belong to E.L James. This is just for fun Will try and update often We are going for once a week.**

 **Thank you xox**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

One day at Grey Enterprises Mr grey was getting ready to start his day, when he noticed some papers on his desk regarding a person wanting to start with his company. As He was bout to start looking at the paperwork he got a text message from Anastasia.

 ** _Text A:_** **good morning Mr Grey, I'm so sorry**

 **I didn't see you this morning**

 **before I left for SIP I had a Meeting at 8:30am.**

 **Mrs Grey xo**

Christian smiles to himself.

 ** _Text C:_** **That's ok Mrs grey thank u for informing me.**

 **I will catch up with you later**

 **when your back in the office.**

Ana smiles at her phone: as she replies **.**

 _ **Text A:**_ **you mean when I get back home Mr Grey.**

 **Any chance of doing a lunch meeting today at all?**

Christian smiles to myself shaking his head.

 ** _Text C:_** **lucky i have you to understand what I'm thinking.**

 **I'm sure i can arrange that Mrs grey.**

Ana Giggles to herself.

 ** _Text A:_** **That's why you married me Mr Grey.**

 **I'll see you later enjoy your morning**

 **Don't get to palm twitchingly mad.**

 **Love u.**

Ana puts her phone down on her desk and giggles to herself as she starts going through her work emails and meetings.

Christian smiles giggling to himself as he think. "Oh only you know how to do that Ana" As he starts to go threw his paperwork, for the morning ahead


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

The morning goes through pretty regularly as lunch time nears Christian comes to meet Ana for lunch as he enters the reception area he has a look around while heading to Ana's office as he enters her office thinking to himself

"Mmm not bad decoration choices Mrs Grey."

Ana coming back to her office walks past Christian not seeing him from the pile of manuscripts. He giggles to himself as he watches her as he comes up behind her he asks in a professional manner

"Would you like a hand with that Mrs Grey"

Ana stops and turns to the sound of Christian's voice unable to see him due to the pile of manuscripts blocking her view.

"Yes please Mr Grey."

Christian smiles as he take half of the pile so Ana can see.

"Must you always make things difficult for yourself"

he mutter under his breath. Ana just ignores him as she walk ahead of them to her office desk.

"Oh lighten up Ana gee"

Christian smiles As Ana places her manuscript pile on the table she Rolls her eyes. Christian looks up and over at Ana.

"Excuse me I saw that what's got you all moody Ana"

Ana giggles walking over wrapping her arms around Christian's neck as she kisses him softly.

"I'm not moody, now where we going for lunch hmm?"

Christian smiles kissing Ana back.

"I have made reservations for a neat new restaurant up the road Miss Steele, if that suits you?"

Ana looks nods slowly.

"Ok"

she looks down and whispers

" Umm right.. Miss Steele..."

Christian still holding Ana in his arms smiles

"Yes, that's your name isn't it?"

Ana raises her a brow.

" It was until I become your wife."

She smiles holding up her left hand showing him the Wedding and Engagement ring. Christian giggles

"Oh yea that"

he says smartly as he kisses Ana and with a cheeky grin spanks her butt.

Ana smiles grabbing her purse and Phone as they leave to go for lunch. Christian flinches as Ana grabs her purse walking close but not too close as he remembers what happened the last time she had a purse.  
Ana giggles seeing him.

"Oh Christian I'm not going to hit you relax, not this time any way..."

They get to the neat restaurant Christian smiles

"I knew that"

he giggles. as he opens the door for Ana like a gentleman, Ana smiles  
Smiles i knew that giggles as i open the door for u.

"Thank you Mr Grey".

As they get to their table and sit down, they start talking about how their morning went.

"So what is it you would like to discuss Mrs Grey?"

Christian Asks after a while, as they wait for their lunch. Ana sipping on a cup of tea

"What do I have to have something to discuss with my husband to get A lunching with him?"

Christian giggles

"Yes Mrs Grey I'm a very busy man"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Ana who had been looking out the window turns and notices Christian keeps looking out the window and playing with his wedding band as when he gets worried or looks back at her trying to not show/hide the signs, Ana gives Christian "the look" as to say I know something is bothering u...

"I'm fine Ana really"

Christian says looking for someone to serve them. Ana just nods not wanting to get into a fight with Christian while out.

The waiter comes over and Takes their orders.

Christian take the menu ordering for both of them as he checks with Ana to make sure if she's ok with the order. Ana nods smiling at Christian

"Could I also please get a Choc Muffin?"

Christian smiles back at Ana

"And the lady would also like a choc muffin"

leaning over to kiss her resting his hand on her leg. Ana Kisses Christian back as she bites her bottom lip feeling his hand on her leg. Christian gets a cheeky grin on his face as he sees Ana biting her lip. Looking over to the waiter calling him back to their table

"My wife is getting hungry that she's starting to chew her own lip... Can you hurry up with our meals please?"

As the Waiter walks away Ana looks at Christian shocked.

"OMG are you for real Grey?"

Christian smiles seeing her reaction

"What its been forever and I don't want my darling wife to go hungry now do I?"

Ana just shakes her head checking her phone as to hide her eye rolling.

Christian sees Ana on her phone starting to get palm twitchy mad.

"excuse me Anastasia your in a nice restaurant I'm sure the text can wait" Ana hears the tone of his voice change she puts her phone down.

"Bet you wouldn't say that if Jack Hyde was in the restaurant...?"

Christian gives Ana death stares

"Oh so now Mrs sass comes out"

he say in tone, as he excuse himself to go bathroom. While Christian finding the bathroom walk past a table and notice a familiar face. omg its Hyde he thinks to himself. Trying to ignore him and as Christian comes back from the bathroom he sees that Hyde's gone, So he thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Christian sees Hyde casually walking to the table pulling up a chair sitting right next to Ana. Ana unaware

Thinking that it's Christian coming back.

" So are you done Mr Moody?"

not looking up from her wedding ring as she casually plays with it. Christian not wanting to cause a scene comes up behind Hyde putting his hands on both Jacks shoulders.

"Um excuse me but you have the wrong table she's my wife not yours."

Ana looks up to see Jack Hyde.

"Omg! Jack!"

Throws her cup of tea all over him, as she quickly climbs over the back of the seat to get away and get behind Christian. Christian  
giggles to himself watching how quickly Ana moves

"Oh wow Ana you really can move when you wanna"

As Christian stands between her and jack pointing to his table. Ana Ignores Christian's smart comment looking at Jack from behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here Jack?"

Christian doesn't give him time to respond as he pushes Jack to leave before he calls the security team who can see watching from outside.

"Christian! Why u let him go!"

Ana says getting her purse and stuff starting to tear up. Christian looking back at Ana only worried about her

"Are you ok darling?"

Ana starts crying as she start walking quickly to the door, not wanting Christian to see her like this. Once outside Christian catches her wrapping his jacket round her, putting arm safely round her to pulling her in closer to him

"It's ok he can't hurt you now".

He calls for their car to come pick them up.

Once They arrive home to the safety of the apartment, Ana walks into the kitchen going to the freezer getting out the ice cream grabbing a spoon she sits on the table starting to pick at it.

"Our security team suck! Why IS JACK back!"

Christian comes over sitting with her seeing Ana still shook up over what had happened, he places his arm softly around her.

"I Don't know, but I promise you Anastasia"

Softly placing a kiss on her forehead

"Heads will role over this don't worry"


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 3_**

Ana who had been looking out the window turns and notices Christian keeps looking out the window and playing with his wedding band as when he gets worried or looks back at her trying to not show/hide the signs, Ana gives Christian "the look" as to say I know something is bothering u...

"I'm fine Ana really"

Christian says looking for someone to serve them. Ana just nods not wanting to get into a fight with Christian while out.

The waiter comes over and Takes their orders.

Christian take the menu ordering for both of them as he checks with Ana to make sure if she's ok with the order. Ana nods smiling at Christian

"Could I also please get a Choc Muffin?"

Christian smiles back at Ana

"And the lady would also like a choc muffin"

leaning over to kiss her resting his hand on her leg. Ana Kisses Christian back as she bites her bottom lip feeling his hand on her leg. Christian gets a cheeky grin on his face as he sees Ana biting her lip. Looking over to the waiter calling him back to their table

"My wife is getting hungry that she's starting to chew her own lip... Can you hurry up with our meals please?"

As the Waiter walks away Ana looks at Christian shocked.

"OMG are you for real Grey?"

Christian smiles seeing her reaction

"What its been forever and I don't want my darling wife to go hungry now do I?"

Ana just shakes her head checking her phone as to hide her eye rolling.

Christian sees Ana on her phone starting to get palm twitchy mad.

"excuse me Anastasia your in a nice restaurant I'm sure the text can wait" Ana hears the tone of his voice change she puts her phone down.

"Bet you wouldn't say that if Jack Hyde was in the restaurant...?"

Christian gives Ana death stares

"Oh so now Mrs sass comes out"

he say in tone, as he excuse himself to go bathroom. While Christian finding the bathroom walk past a table and notice a familiar face. omg its Hyde he thinks to himself. Trying to ignore him and as Christian comes back from the bathroom he sees that Hyde's gone, So he thinks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Will be up soon As one of us is going thought Medical problems and Dr Appointments due possible nerve pain in hand or CRPS. So up loading may not be as fast due to typing.  
**

 **So please bare with us we haven't forgotten this story.  
**

 **Chapter 6 Will BE UP in time  
**

 **So please bare with us we haven't forgotten this story. So Sorry :( Hopefully by Sunday :)  
**

 **xo ChristiAnaGrey**


	7. Chapter 7

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 7/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongWe are sorry we havent updated this story in awhile. Due to health reason we have deecided to foucs on one story at a time so. as it easier aat the moment with Medical apps. you are welcome to follow our other story. Fifty Shades Divorce. We will come back to this story in the future./strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongThank you /strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChristiAnaGrey xox/strong/span/p 


End file.
